


Safe Word

by orphan_account



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Anal Sex, Arguing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Safewords, helovesitreally, whatamidoingwithmylife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Altair gets a little rough during sex and when he ignores Malik's safe words, things have gone too far and Malik has to decide whether to forgive him or not."Altair let out a breath, 'I'm so, so sorry Malik. You know I'd never hurt you on purpose. All I've ever wanted was to protect you, I never thought it would be myself I'd have to protect you from... I'm a monster'"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Just a one-shot today, sorry. But I think it came out as pretty cute and fluffy at the end and hella smutty at the start :3
> 
> For those who don't know, my laptop is actually broken right now. The letter "i" doesn't work so I've had to copy and paste it about a thousand times throughout this piece. My hands hurt :(
> 
> Also, none of my programs (Photoshop, Gimp, etc) will open for some reason so I can't make fan art either *cries*
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Altair's thrust were fast and sharp, and his hands were gripping tight on Malik's hips. And, as much as Malik liked it rough once in a while, it was getting to be too much.

"Ah, shit" he breathed.

Altair made no sign that he'd heard him and continued his actions, bringing more discomfort and pain.

"Ah-yellow!" he remembered the safe word as the man above him buried himself deep and bruised his hips with the tight hold of his fingers.

Altair took a moment to register the meaning of the word, 'slow down', and complied. He slowed his thrusts and moved his hands up to embrace Malik from behind, kissing his neck in a silent apology.

They continued like this for a few moments, slow and sensual, before Altair began to pick up the pace once more.

He moved his hands back down to Malik's hips as he straightened back up and held them firmly as he focused on his own pleasure.

Soon, the pain was, once again, too much.

Malik tried to ignore it and pushed it to the back of his mind, trying instead to focus on the pleasure and on pleasing Altair but it became far too painful to bear.

"Ah, fuck. Yellow"

Altair ignored him and continued the brutal pace.

"Ow- yellow!" he tried again.

Altair made no show that he'd heard him and instead, quickened the pace to a point Malik had yet to experience.

"Ah" he whimpered. "Altair, I said-"

He was interrupted by a particularly hard thrust that he was sure bruised his hips. A shock of pain ran right up his spine and caused a violent shiver to overcome him. Enough was enough.

"Gah! Red!"

Altair ignored him as he continued rutting into Malik animalistically. He began panting as he came closer and closer to his release.

"Hey! I said 'red'!" he winced.

He could tell that Altair was so close but, damn it, he was in pain.

"Stop! Fuck!"

Altair's began to loose control as his hips lost their rhythm; he was panting and sweating as he neared his climax.

Malik fought to ignore the pain but as the man above him dug fingers into his hips and clawed at the tender skin there while giving his final thrusts and shoving Malik into the bed so he couldn't speak or breath, he decided he'd had enough, he didn't like being ignored.

Malik fought to throw him off and Altair gave a sudden yelp as he was thrown off the bed and his hard member was pulled from Malik's entrance, twitching and spraying his own chest with cum.

Malik panted and winced as he attempted to sit up. He crawled over the bed to check on Altair - to make sure he wasn't hurt - before collapsing against the covers, hard as a rock and in immense pain all over.

"What the fuck was that for?!" cried Altair.

Malik raised his head and fixed him with a glare.

"You know damn well, I told you to stop."

Altair opened his mouth to speak but Malik interjected him.

"Don't you fucking dare" Altair closed mouth and had the decency to look down and away from Malik. "I trusted you and look what happened"

He looked hurt and betrayed.

"Malik, I -"

He wasn't given a chance to finish as a packet of tissues was thrown at him. "Clean yourself up" Malik demanded, "I want you gone by the time i'm finished in the shower"

Altair watched as he stood up and awkwardly limped over to the bathroom connected to his room.

Malik paused by the door when he heard Altair take an intake of breath but he quickly released it in a sigh and Malik continued into the room and closed the door behind him.

-o-

When he was finished, he stumbled back into his room and was glad to find it vacated. He pulled on some clean clothes and threw his sheets in the laundry basket by the door.

He went to the front room, meaning to watch Supernatural or Sherlock, or whatever else was trending on Netflix. Anything to take his mind of what had just happened but he walked in to find Altair sat on the sofa.

"I thought I told you to leave"

Altair glanced up to see Malik all cleaned up and in fresh clothes and then down at himself to see his creased trousers and stained shirt and then over at the small pile of tissues on Malik's coffee table that told a story he'd rather forget.

"Look, Mal, i'm sorry. I don't know what came over me, I never wanted to hurt you" he looked down at his feet and Malik sighed, he hated seeing Altair like this. He knew it was a mistake but he couldn't understand what had happened and he wasn't sure he was ready to forgive the other man just yet.

Before he could say anything, Altair spoke again. "You don't have to say anything, I can leave if that's what you want" He stood up and Malik watched as he scooped the tissues from the table to the paper bin next to it. He didn't dare look Malik in the eye as he made his way to the door of the apartment.

"Wait." he found himself saying, "I didn't really have anything planned for tonight. And besides, we should really talk"

Altair hovered by the door a moment before coming back to sit on the couch and turned to Malik. "Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"Don't give me that. You know exactly what this is about. If you don't want to talk, you can leave now and I won't hold it against you but I sure as fuck won't be seeing you again, either. If you stay, and we talk things out, then there might be a chance that we can fix this.

He watched Altair's moral dilemma as he had to choose between his pride and Malik.

Eventually, he directed a small nod towards Malik and they began.

"So what the hell happened in there?" he motioned to the bedroom.

"I don't know"

"You don't know? You're gonna have to do better than that if you want to salvage this relationship"

Altair sighed, "I really don't know Malik, I just sort of zoned out, I didn't even hear you telling me to stop"

Malik scoffed, "I know i'm fucking hot as hell but I sincerely doubt that the sight of my naked body is enough to put a man into a trance so deep he can't hear me screaming at him to stop attacking me"

"I-" began Altair before he picked up on Malik's choice of words, "You really felt like that, like I was attacking you?"

Malik couldn't help but smile at the concern evident in Altair's voice. "Well, maybe not intentionally, but you definitely caused me a fair amount of pain" he rubbed at his hip.

Altair let out a breath, "I'm so, so sorry Malik. You know I'd never hurt you on purpose. All I've ever wanted was to protect you, I never thought it would be myself I'd have to protect you from... I'm a monster" he whispered the last part under his breath and turned to hide his face from Malik.

Malik reached over and caressed his cheek before turning his head to face him, noticing the unshed tears in his eyes. in that moment, he realised that he didn't want this. He didn't want to hurt Altair no matter what he had done to him.

He pulled him closer and closed his eyes as their lips met. it was short and sweet and confusing as hell for Altair but it comforted and reassured them both.

They were going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Another finished story :3
> 
> I swear, the only reason I write one-shots is so I can feel good when I get to click the "complete" check-box on a story.
> 
> Anyway, it's getting kinda late now and i'm tired so i'm gonna leave it here.
> 
> Please let me know what you think, I love hearing from you guys :33
> 
> Vale,
> 
> Vitacazzo


End file.
